


Routine

by elroymarvelous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Routine. Steve usually loved it. It gave him reason to get out of bed, he knew what to expect, and it kept his mind off the many unhappy things in his life. He ran every morning, went to work, trained and went on missions. Hell, even the missions were becoming routine. Infiltrate the Hydra base, gather all the intel they can, and destroy the place. The team had done it so many times that they developed a comfortable rhythm. He worked especially well with Y/N. Agent Y/L/N was not only a great asset to SHIELD, but a close friend of Steve’s. She just waltzed into his life and found a place in all of his routines. Running together, training together, going on missions, and eventually watching movies, walking around the city, even just talking. Anyone could see that he loved her. And she loved him. They knew it themselves, but they never talked about it. Lives like theirs have no place for that kind of thing, it only ends in heartbreak. So the flirted, and hung out, and enjoyed the knowledge that the other loved them. That was enough. Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Steve! Incoming!”  
He spun around, throwing his shield at the group of five Hydra agents advancing. It knocks out the first, giving him an opening to roundhouse kick another, and punch the third in the throat, while you take out the other two. You have a personal rule against killing unless it’s absolutely necessary, so most of your weapons are based on shocking your enemies into unconsciousness. Within seconds, your two guys were out cold, and Steve’s were properly concussed. He gave you a subtle once-over, making sure you were okay.  
“You good?”  
“Yes Ma’am.”  
He noticed the little smirk you always got when he called you that.   
“Okay, let’s get the intel and get out.”  
“Yes Captain.”  
Now it was his turn to smirk. The two of you working silently and efficiently. You hacked in and got the data, while he kept watch. Well, he was supposed to be keeping watch over the exit. Today, Steve was watching someone else….  
Why do they make the uniforms so tight? Rogers! Get your head outta the gutter! Mission.   
Right.   
Mission.   
Maybe it was that you had done it so many times. Maybe it was because he felt lonelier lately. Whatever it was, Steve couldn’t stay focussed on his job. His eyes kept wandering to you. Taking in your beauty, thinking about how lucky he was to have you in his life. Thinking about how much agony it was not to hold you. Not to kiss you. Not be able to call you his. Boy did he want to, though.   
C’mon Rogers! This isn’t the time!  
He went back to watching the door, thoughts still on you. Relationships were dangerous in his line of work. But aren’t they dangerous anyway? Hadn’t he learned about the dangers of waiting too long? You were too good to let go. Kind, smart, strong, beautiful in every way imaginable-  
“Ready to go, Cap?”  
“Uh...yeah.”  
He could tell you knew something was up, but you didn’t say anything yet.   
As you rounded the corner of the base, an arm shot out, stabbing a knife backwards. Your instincts were just barely fast enough, and it hit your shoulder instead of your heart. Panic and rage seized Steve as he smashed the agent’s head into the wall. He watched, heart clenching as you pulled out the knife, hissing at the pain. Steve gently grabbed you, putting pressure on the wound, and guiding you the rest of the way out.   
The two of you made it out, and met the quinjet at the rendezvous. While he patched up your shoulder, you talked to distract from the pain.   
“Are you okay Steve? You seemed a little...out of it today.”  
You never ceased to surprise him. Asking if he was okay, when you’d just been stabbed.   
“Yeah...I’ve just, uh, had a lot on mind.”  
“Wanna talk about it? You know I’m here for you.”  
“I know. You’ve just been stabbed Y/N. I think you’re well being is more important right now.”  
“Is it about Bucky? We’ll find him eventually, I promise.”  
Steve sighed.   
“Listen, Y/N-”  
I love you.   
“When your shoulder is better, we should try Starks new sparring machine.”  
“The simulator?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Sure, sounds fun. Plus, I get to kick your ass, which is always a plus.”  
He rolled his eyes, laughing with you. You stopped right away, as the movement in your shoulders tugged on the makeshift stitches. Seeing the pain in your face, he impulsively pulls you against his chest in a tight hug. You pressed your hands to his chest, sending a shiver down his spine. He pressed a hesitant kiss to your hair, nervous as to whether he was overstepping.  
“You scared me today Y/N.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be.”  
It’s not such a bad thing.


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright people! Let’s get this movie night started! Please move your asses into the common room!”  
Tony’s voice booms through Avenger’s tower, interrupting your and Steve’s workout. Though sometimes inconvenient, the tradition of Friday night, Avengers team movie nights were one of your favorite things. Within the next half hour, the whole team was ‘assembled’ and squeezed on the the various chairs, couches, and beanbags in the common room. Clint and Natasha were cuddling on one couch (as usual), Bruce, Thor, and Vision were on another, Tony took the big chair, Wanda was on one beanbag, and you and Steve had the smaller couch.   
“Thank you all for coming. Now, as she has just been cleared by Doctor Cho to return to missions, Y/N gets to pick tonight’s movie. Y/N, you have the power.”  
“Gee thanks Tony.”  
You deliberate for a moment, before coming to a decision.   
“Y/FM!”  
“FRIDAY? Please play Y/FM.”  
Tired from the training that day, you leant your head on Steve’s shoulder. He wraps a protective arm around you, allowing you to snuggle in a bit more. Between your already sleepy state, and his warm safety, you soon fall asleep.   
****  
“Y/N? Y/N, wake up. C’mon doll.”  
You blink slowly into consciousness.   
“Mmm..Steve?”  
“The movie’s over.”  
“Oh…”  
You don’t feel like moving. Steve is big, warm, and so, so nice to cuddle.   
“Awwwwwwww Y/SN! It’s so cute!”  
That wakes you up. Tony and Nat have a tendency to tease you and Steve about your….close friendship. Their teasing embarrasses you enough to get up.  
“I’m up, I’m up!”  
“No! I was gonna take a picture!”  
“Too late metal man, I’m going to bed. I’ll see all of you jerks tomorrow!”  
“Y/N! Did you just call your boyfriend a jerk?!”  
Steve puts his head in his hands.  
“Natasha….stop.”  
“Steve...it’s just….so fun.”  
He sighs, following you to the elevator. You both avoid eye contact while Nat and Tony tease until the doors shut. Once you reach the right floor, Steve walks you to your room. You yawn while opening the door, still sleepy from the movie.   
“Oh, wait a minute. I gotta give you something Steve.”  
He follows you into your quarters while you go grab a file from your room.   
“I found that file you asked for on Sok-”  
Sleepiness disorienting you, you stumble right into the solid wall that is Steve Rogers. He steadies you, placing both hands on your waist. Your hands land on his chest, and you can feel his heartbeat through the thin tee shirt he wears. You look up slowly, suddenly wide awake. His bright blue eyes meet your E/C ones. You move a hand up to his face, tracing his jaw gently. You see something click behind his eyes. It’s a look you’ve never seen, and before you can do anything, his lips are pressed to yours. Almost on instinct, you kiss him back, hard.


	3. Chapter 3

Kissing Steve is….hard to describe. It’s new, and thoroughly enjoyable. His lips are soft, and seem to fit with your perfectly. It’s the one thing you can think about for two days. 

He pulled away from you, slightly breathless.   
“Y/N I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”  
“Steve-”  
“Goodnight, Y/N.”  
He rushed out of your room. You had half a mind to follow him, kiss him and tell him how much you love him, but that doesn’t seem like the best approach. So you went to bed.   
The next morning you went straight to his room.   
“Steve?”  
He wasn’t there, or in the kitchen, or in the training room, or in the tower at all. FRIDAY finally filled you in after you searched the whole place.  
“Captain Roger and Agent Barton are on a mission.”  
“When will they be back?”  
“Uncertain. Probably a few days.”  
Dammit. 

So you spent two days pacing and reliving the kiss over and over in your head. He kissed you. That must mean he shares your feelings, right? But then why did he run? You want to find him right now and just tell him everything. That you love him, and that you’re scared of how this will all turn out, but you want him. You want to be with him, danger and all. You want his routines, and kisses, and impossible workouts. Ste-  
“Agent L/N, they have returned.”  
Your heart pounds in your ears, and you run to the elevator.  
“Thanks FRIDAY!”  
****  
Steve exits the quinjet, anxious to see Y/N. He’s been thinking about her and the kiss since he left. He’s been kicking himself the whole time about running. He just doesn’t want anything to happen to her. When she got stabbed on that last mission….All of a sudden a blur of H/C and S/C is coming toward him. He barely manages to catch you before your lips are attached to his in a heated kiss. He kisses back right away, and the rest of the world falls away. You pull away when you need to breath. He looks into your beautiful eyes, waiting nervously for what you’ll say.   
“Steven Grant Rogers. We need to talk. Right now.”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
With that, you grab his hand and drag him past a shocked Clint, and into the tower.  
Once the two of you are inside your room, you spin to face the super soldier. He stands there, a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions mixing inside of him.   
“Steve, I’ve wanted to say this for a very long time, but-actually, I don’t know why I never did. I love you. I love you so much.”  
He let out a deep breath, a grin breaking out on his face.  
“Y/N, I’ve tried to tell you so many times, but I was a coward. I love you.”  
You let out a breathless laugh.   
“So,”  
“So,  
“Should we give this a go?”  
“Hell yes.”  
“Language.”  
“Shut up and kiss me.”


End file.
